


上叠阶地【3-4】

by juesare



Category: 12 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	上叠阶地【3-4】

三、  
警车真的很闷，尚九熙上次和何九华做完爱后甚至有点中暑心率过快。尚九熙跟何九华两人在车里接吻，汗津津的手在车窗上留下印子。嘴唇与嘴唇相互接触，何九华潮湿的手覆盖在尚九熙的眼睛上。  
黑色，棕色，光透出的肉红色。  
“你很需要接吻。”  
车窗被敲响，张九泰叼着烟站在外面。逆光，长得跟过曝一般。  
“小朋友催我来补一个笔录。”  
跟在身后，蓝色的衬衣贴在后背上。汗水在布料上像澳洲的轮廓，尚九熙眯着眼睛，看那男孩眉毛上挂着的汗水。  
“坐正了。”伸长的腿从尚九熙的膝盖窝子里面划过，男孩拽住自己的衣角，看侧靠在车门的何九华。  
“所以，小朋友。”张九泰把香烟熄灭在车窗上，烟灰掉在何九华的胸前。  
“你叫什么呢？”  
“……”男孩看向何九华，虽然现在这样流氓气质的何九华他并没有见过，但也不妨碍在这一车流氓种他选择相信跟自己一个职业的。  
“说呗，这俩都是无害小甜心。”  
斜挂着微笑，何九华拉着尚九熙就往车下走。  
门被关上，男孩手足无措的撸下自己的头发。发际线里汗珠渗出来，在额头上蜿蜒曲折。  
“我叫刘筱亭，大学城这块派出所的协警。”  
“刚毕业吗？”  
“……是的。”  
张九泰一咕噜躺在警车上，随便扯件不知道是谁的衣服盖在自己眼睛上。“哥，到警局叫我。”  
“……其实你们可以在这里录完笔录，就能走的。”  
劲瘦的手臂摘掉张九泰脸上的衣服，毫无自觉的穿上。  
被笼罩住的，锁骨，耸动的肩胛骨，手臂线条，皮带上骤然收紧的弧线。  
双曲线，像极了学长的建模。  
“你有笔吗？”  
数字，像是纠缠的蜈蚣。张九泰在四方的便利贴上写下自己电话号宿舍号甚至是学号。刘筱亭看车窗的光落在张九泰的指关节上，光的折射和散射让那块指节肉在视觉上被增大，像是被泡发的银耳。  
笑出了声。  
便利贴塞进刘筱亭手里，张九泰下了车。  
“你俩啃完了吗？”张九泰给尚九熙打电话。尚九熙装傻充愣打哈哈，啪的一声排掉摸着自己脖子的何九华的手。  
“我正杀他呢。”亲吻何九华的手腕。  
“分尸进行时。”  
何九华任由他闹，手指捏着手机上的挂饰抽出来，给张九泰说自己已经定好饭店，半个小时就去。  
电话挂断，刚好被刘筱亭追上。  
“想不想被领导请吃饭？”张九泰问。  
教学楼二楼的卫生间，第三个隔间。何九华取下尚九熙耳朵上的耳钉，那是何九华给尚九熙送的最后一个礼物。匕首造型，做旧的样式。他俩送礼物的频率都是一抽一抽，根本没有什么纪念日的东西。  
他俩又不是谈恋爱。  
曾有一天，何九华把开了刃和血槽的刀塞进尚九熙的手里，说你哪天真的想跟这个世界说再见的时候，必须只能用这玩意结束自己生命。  
如果你不这样做，尚九熙被何九华咬住喉咙。我就把案发现场伪装成谋杀，全都嫁祸给张九泰或者以后你重视的任何人。  
尚九熙踹他，骂他变态。  
骂完自己都笑了，变态有什么脸说对方变态。何九华给尚九熙做的手机挂坠一直都没被换下来过。那是一小管血，有尚九熙的，也有何九华的。  
尚九熙拒不承认，只说那里面只有疯子的各种流行传染疾病。  
其实B市挺大的，一年前两人说不见就可以真的完全消失在对方生活之中。但遇见之后还是有接吻和做爱的冲动。尚九熙蹲下去，狠狠咬一口何九华的腿。  
仰着头，何九华示意尚九熙往脸上和脖子上咬。  
咬耳垂上了，应该没流血。  
“你俩滚出来，到时候屎味把你俩憋中毒了谁给收尸？”  
张九泰敲开隔间，提溜着尚九熙。  
站在卫生间门口，一脸尴尬的刘筱亭，看张九泰拽出来尚九熙后就冲下手，甩着水珠揽上自己的肩膀。  
“走吧小哥哥，我们不和变态玩。”  
刘筱亭被这骤然的亲近吓的手脚不便。张九泰憋着笑，就是不放开自己的手臂。刘筱亭回头看尚九熙和何九华两个人中间几乎能过辆车，却奇妙的气氛相合，步调一致。  
“别管那俩疯子。”张九泰收紧手臂，示意刘筱亭回头看路。  
久别重逢的炮友，何九华绅士的邀请尚九熙坐自己对面。刘筱亭像是没有主见的小宠物望向张九泰，最后碎步走在张九泰身后说你们先坐我在哪，在哪吃都是吃。  
挑下眉，何九华拉着尚九熙，坐在自己腿上。  
张九泰靠在椅子背上，看面前洋洋自得的何九华，看毫无反应的尚九熙，看手足无措的刘筱亭。  
“别逗小孩了，吃饭吧。”  
尚九熙滑下来，坐在张九泰的身边。  
这次张九泰是实打实准备看戏了，何九华和尚九熙这种神经病的相互折磨张九泰不想参合。刘筱亭装作他俩与身边这俩实属拼桌吃饭。  
餐厅里放着offonoff的midnight，搞得张九泰懒洋洋不想动筷子。尚九熙伸直了腿，用自己的小腿外侧去蹭何九华的大腿。  
“送我回去吧。”  
警车，拉着低沉又带着现在正流行的蒸汽波style的警笛，一路开向城南。  
颜料还堆在街角，尚九熙继续画着。刘筱亭从车上找到一件宽大又老土的外套，递到张九泰手里。  
“不嫌弃的话……你套上？”  
张九泰伸出胳膊，看刘筱亭捏着衣服的边角穿过自己。  
一瞬间，张九泰觉得自己像是刘筱亭专属的提线木偶。刘筱亭是世界上最温柔的木偶戏班班主，爱护着自己这个丑陋又关节僵硬的木偶。于是咬着不知道什么时候买的棒棒糖，靠近刘筱亭的耳朵问想不想吃糖果。  
跟现在很像的荔枝味。  
春末蓬松的风，嬉闹又像是一直在流浪。吹散何九华的头发，露出头皮上淡淡一道疤。  
粉红色，动态视力下能看出来是鼓起的新肉。  
隐秘在头发中，一瞬间又看不见。  
颜料罐子掉在地上，发出清脆的声响。  
“……什么时候的事情？”  
四、  
端着芬达，何九华背对着太阳，装作听不见尚九熙的质问。  
“你真的不说？”  
尚九熙丢掉已经空了的颜料罐子，手机伸进何九华的头发里。一个流里流气的流氓警察，头发却软的像是婴儿的胎毛。  
感谢基本功，感谢透视法。手指头按着一点点的数，十针，四厘米。  
斜着的，刀伤。  
手发抖，张九泰瞄了一眼就知道尚九熙正儿八经生气了，连忙拉着还在状态外的刘筱亭上了车。  
留下尚九熙，还有何九华。  
后背，消瘦的后背，紧紧贴着张九泰一起一伏的胸膛。刘筱亭觉得自己像是海浪中漂浮的，无人认领的泳圈。  
“……不下去合适吗？”刘筱亭拍下张九泰的手臂。  
薄薄一层汗，在张九泰和刘筱亭的皮肤上均摊。  
气氛像是绵密的，柔软的泡沫。车没有点火，昏暗又潮湿。  
车外，尚九熙盯着何九华的眼睛。他眼睛下有一点皱纹，时间对何九华是报复性的，掺杂着酒精和烟草的助力。尚九熙自己戒烟戒酒，面相上看起来比何九华这个流氓有朝气的多。  
其实谁也不说谁，何九华消耗的是健康，尚九熙直接燃烧的是生命。  
捏皱的易拉罐，发出嚯的一声。  
缺口对着胳膊，斜着压下去，往后滑行。  
“妈的尚九熙你个疯子！”何九华一把夺下易拉罐，丢进草丛里。  
“张九泰你他妈滚下来开车，去医院！”  
医生没见过这么冷漠的患者，全程盯着窗外那长斜了的夏腊梅，根本不回头看医生那来回擦拭的酒精棉球。医生拿来针线，被患者攥住手腕说必须缝十针。  
行吧，十针就十针，跟病人较劲没意思。  
坐在走廊长椅上，三个人被清洁阿姨瞪着，乖乖举起六只脚。  
滑稽的投降，张九泰心想。  
从门诊室出来的尚九熙左胳膊上包裹的严严实实，像是一只蚕蛹。  
“现在可以说了吗，何九华。”  
刘筱亭拉着张九泰去买水，这医院本身就压抑，小朋友受不了。  
“……出任务，被背刀尖碰了。”  
何九华搓着手，大拇指那一片发红。  
“住了两礼拜院，剃了个光头。”把手放下，盯着走廊尽头那个被人踹了一脚而歪歪斜斜的垃圾桶。“害怕你看见我这样子阳痿，就没找你。”  
望向走廊的那个窗子，贴梗海棠的花在水管喷洒下摇曳。  
“你真的很自私。”  
也就尚九熙敢说何九华的一切缺点，他在两年前就画好领地，何九华的情绪完全由这个疯子操控。  
何九华任尚九熙的偏执和痛苦来淹没。  
自动贩卖机，一瓶一瓶的往下推矿泉水。刘筱亭弯下腰，捏着瓶盖拾取那骤然遇到潮热空气而瓶身全是水珠的瓶子。  
四瓶，夹在手指缝中。  
张九泰刷了剩下三瓶的钱。刘筱亭凑过来，不知道应说什么。  
“你屏幕上，是什么。”  
张九泰的桌面是一张便签。那一段文字拗口又长，刘筱亭眯着眼睛看完了全部。  
“我知道你愚蠢、轻佻、头脑空虚，然而我爱你。我知道你的企图、你的理想如此势力和庸俗，然而我爱你。我知道你是个二流货色，然而我爱你。为了欣赏你所热衷的那些玩意，我竭尽全力。为了向你展示我无知、庸俗、闲言碎语、愚蠢至极，我煞费苦心。我知道智慧将会令你大惊失色，所以处处谨小慎微，务必表现得和你交往的任何男人一样像个傻瓜。我知道你仅仅为了一己之私跟我结婚。我爱你如此之深，所以我毫不在意。”  
气压低沉，刘筱亭把自己衣角搓皱。  
“张九泰，你这样……不至于。”  
靠着贩卖机，张九泰一下一下的转手机。  
“你比看起来，更单纯。”张九泰手机揣回兜里，看刘筱亭躲闪的眼睛。  
“换个说法，你更不会装。”手机揣回兜里。“你不会骗人。从问我录没录笔录开始，你想靠近我的心思就很明显。你小动作很多，每一个都紧张又充满暗示。”  
“你想和我睡，是不是？”  
怎么回答呢，刘筱亭自小到大的教育就是不能说谎，更何况张九泰就根本没给他一点点狡辩的空间。  
“我……”  
“我不想你我成为尚九熙和何九华。”  
从烟盒里叼一根，打火机按下又熄灭。  
“但是，你要知道，对于我们这种疯子，只有那种情况。”  
“毫无例外。”  
咬着牙，闭上眼睛，刘筱亭亲吻张九泰没有叼着烟的另半边嘴唇。  
像是坠入火焰的飞蛾。  
“唉……我不值得。”  
刘筱亭把所有交给张九泰，感官，判断力，思考能力，甚至是最后一点点自尊，全都上交。医院的卫生间全是细菌和各种奇怪的味道，但这都不管。  
不管了，全都不管了。刘筱亭只知道自己的舌头伸进张九泰的嘴里，张九泰的右手托着自己的头。大拇指在发旋，中指在发际线，小指在脊椎。用力的，想从唾液中汲取对方对方灵魂。撩起的衬衣，刘筱亭像缺少安全感的猫，感受张九泰的左手，从腋下经过肋骨，再到腰侧的胯。刘筱亭发出呜呜的声音，将自己的左胸膛递给张九泰。  
“摸我的心脏。”  
咬着锁骨，张九泰感受刘筱亭的下巴抵在自己的头上，呼吸的热气像是带动气体的涟漪，宛如尚九熙手机屏幕上那满满当当的爱潮。  
“我最后问你……”  
“我不怕。”  
那还能犹豫什么呢，张九泰拉开刘筱亭的裤链，伸手揉那鼓起的一包。  
“刘筱亭，你要知道，我就是个疯子，我这辈子有一愿望就是袭警。”  
咬着自己的衬衣，刘筱亭伸手摘掉张九泰的耳坠。  
“……欢迎。”  
四只手，进进出出的是两个人淌着水的性器。被张九泰咬着下嘴唇，憋在嗓子里的呻吟声像极了小时张九泰祖母的心电图。  
带着粘液的手，掐住刘筱亭的脖子。  
“你知不知道……人对于美最大的憧憬就是毁灭……”  
掉着眼泪，刘筱亭在窒息感中射出。  
张九泰亲吻着刘筱亭的泪水，射在团在手心的卫生纸里。  
往窗外望，天已黑透了。  
食指沾着浊液，张九泰在玻璃上斜斜的写着。  
Crazy。


End file.
